Carmesí
by Okami-AIK
Summary: Akko puede decir con seguridad que el color carmesí es su color favorito. Lo que nadie se imagina son los motivos de dicha elección. [AU Soulmates] [Chariakko] [One Shot]


¡Buenas noches, cachorritos!

Siento que debería dedicarme a salvar el 5to tetramestre de mi carrera antes de seguir escribiendo (Tengo una relación amor-odio con Clasificación Arancelaria, aiuda), pero no puedo evitarlo pooorque por ahí un par de personitas me pidieron escribir algo más dulce sobre nuestra OTP en común así que les traigo esto.

Noté la similitud de color de ojos de Akko y Chariot y se me antojó hacer esto, pero en forma de un AU bien bonito.

En verdad, traté de apegarme lo más que pude a los personajes, pero a veces se me dificulta un poco (sobre todo porque tuve el dilema de como se dirige Akko hacia Chariot. Al final me quedé con el "tú" y no con el "usted"). Igual, si esto tiene errores de ortografía y algo lo lamento xD, pero no tengo beta por el momento. Ya le iré haciendo correcciones cuando mi beta vuelva a estar disponible.

Ya pueden sacar metralletas de tomates para lanzarme por escribir esta tontería.

PD: Como dato curioso, esto originalmente se iba a llamar "El color de tus ojos" pero hay una canción de la Banda MS que se llama así y lo que menos quería era que relacionaran el fic con esa canción porque pues… es música de banda, no mamen; esas las canto ya cuando ando bien borracha nomás jaja.

PD2: Los amo.

PD3: Sí, estoy ebria, y esta historia está patrocinada por la cerveza Indio.

La imagen utilizada para la portada fue cortesía de Crazycat_47. Pueden encontrarle con dicho username mediante Twitter.

 **Disclaimer: Little Witch Academia no es de mi autoría, ni los personajes. Pertenece a TRIGGER.**

* * *

 _Carmesí_

La vida a veces tenía maneras diferentes de mostrar los colores del mundo.

El amor era una de esas maneras.

Es por eso por lo que en un mundo donde para todos los ojos de sus semejantes son de color gris el encontrar un destello de color en los ojos de alguien significaba todo. El ser capaz de ver el color de ojos de alguien era la viva muestra de haber encontrado a tu "destinado" y eso Akko lo sabía muy bien. Lo sabía porque desde niña, antes de fascinarse por la magia, lo había hecho con las múltiples historias que escuchaba de los destinados. Ese interés había sido potenciado por escuchar de vez en cuando como sus padres se habían conocido y como el color rojo que ambos podían ver en los ojos del contrario, significaba un vínculo muy especial que no podría romperse. Y Akko a pesar de su corta edad esperaba tener la misma suerte encontrando a su persona destinada también.

 _"Papá... ¿Me cuentas de nuevo la historia del amor entre destinados?"_

Su padre solo sonrío; no le molestaba responderle lo mismo una y otra vez a su pequeña hija.

 _"Claro, te lo contaré de nuevo"._

De ese modo, el progenitor de Akko había comenzado a contar la historia de siempre una vez más.

 _"Cuando crezcas, conozcas a alguien y puedas ver sus ojos a color y no gris, es cuando sabrás que están destinados a estar juntos"._

La pequeña japonesa solo sonrió, deseando ser mayor y tener la misma suerte que sus padres y muchas otras personas más habían tenido encontrando el amor entre ellos.

* * *

Cuando Akko cumplió 5 años, su principal obsesión comenzó después de ver un anuncio de Shiny Chariot en televisión. Y no hubo vuelta atrás. Fue tanta su emoción por el espectáculo que la chica de cabello rojo ofrecía que en su cumpleaños número 6 solo pidió de regalo ir a uno de sus espectáculos y sus padres no dudaron ni un segundo en cumplirle un deseo a su pequeña hija, por lo que aquel día, Akko se encontraba frente a un escenario vestida con un atuendo de bruja y con su madre mirándole a lo lejos, supervisándole y al mismo tiempo dándole su espacio.

Entonces el espectáculo comenzó y fue mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado la pequeña japonesa en sus sueños; destellos de luz y color hicieron su aparición por todas partes mientras Chariot hacía uso de su magia, aquella que tantas veces Akko vio en televisión. Finalmente, uno de sus sueños se había hecho realidad. Su sonrisa se ensanchó y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de alegría. O al menos eso fue hasta que, mirando con más atención a Chariot, se dio cuenta de un detalle:

Los ojos de Chariot eran de color carmesí.

Ahí, entre la multitud con ojos grises, Akko veía un fuerte color carmesí en los ojos de su ídolo.

Y no pudo evitar sentirse feliz, y al mismo tiempo sentirse confundida. Sin embargo, decidió callar. Por tanto, cuando su madre llegó por ella después de que Shiny Chariot desapareciera del escenario, Akko no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

Tal vez era mejor así.

* * *

Durante los años siguientes a la desaparición de Chariot, Akko no le tomó mucha importancia al asunto que había pasado en aquel espectáculo debido a que seguía viendo los ojos de los demás en color gris.

Sin embargo, ese color que había visto en los ojos de Shiny Chariot no podía sacárselo de la cabeza.

Al final, aquel día ella yacía ahí, acostada en la cama de un dormitorio de Luna Nova a sus 16 años después de viajar desde Japón a Inglaterra para estudiar en la misma academia en la que había estudiado su ídolo. Tenía muchas dudas en mente, como el querer saber por qué tenía ella ahora el Shiny Rod y decidida a tratar de hacerlo funcionar como había hecho en el bosque Arcturus, se levantó de la cama y comenzó a intentar transformar una pila de libros sin éxito alguno.

No funcionó, pero ella siguió intentando, al menos hasta que unos pasos que se acercaban interrumpieron dicha acción. Ahí, frente a la puerta de su dormitorio se encontraba una profesora que lucía al menos 8-10 años mayor, con cabello azul, escoba en mano y...

Y ojos de color carmesí. Justo como los que había visto hace años.

La profesora -quien se presentó como Ursula Callistis- estaba parada frente a ella explicándole que sería su guía de estudios desde ese día en adelante.

 _"¿Guía?"_ \- Akko preguntó confundida.

 _"Claro. Pregúntame cualquier cosa y te ayudaré"._ \- Ursula le respondió.

La bruja japonesa de ese modo aceptaba tener por vez primera una tutora de estudios, sonriendo mientras miraba los ojos de la maestra Ursula; una mirada llena de intensidad y color. Sin embargo, solo un pensamiento se le pasó por la cabeza:

 _"Los ojos de la maestra Ursula son tan bonitos como los de Chariot"._

* * *

A mitad del año la relación alumna-profesora entre Ursula y Akko fue haciéndose más fuerte y con ello un sentimiento de amor que no podía hacer otra cosa que seguir creciendo.

Sin embargo, eso despertaba sentimientos de confusión en Akko, quien siempre pensó que Chariot era su destinada debido a lo que había pasado hace años. Cuando ese pensamiento inundaba su mente la joven bruja volteaba a ver a Ursula, quien pasaba las tardes y noches con ella enseñándole astronomía y numerología mágicas en su trabajo como guía, pensando en que quizá se había equivocado.

Quizá Ursula era su destinada.

Quizá lo de hace años había sido solo una ilusión de su mente al idealizar a Chariot.

De ese modo se dejó llevar, deseando cada vez con más fuerza ser sostenida por los brazos de su mentora, deseando mirarla y deseando observar sus ojos carmesí; ojos tan cansados y llenos de vivencias que algún día se atrevería a preguntarle.

Akko quería a Ursula. Y eso le llenaba de alegría y dolor al mismo tiempo.

* * *

Los sentimientos de alegría y dolor ya mencionados continuaron en su interior a pesar del tiempo. Incluso permanecieron en ella en el momento en el que Akko supo la verdad tiempo después; ella no estaba equivocada. Claro, era capaz de ver el color de los ojos de Ursula porque ella y Chariot eran la misma persona al final. Sin embargo, la traición y la mentira también dolían en lo más profundo de su alma por los sentimientos que estaba guardando en su corazón. Akko, por más que intentó encontrar justificaciones para las mentiras de Ursula, no pudo encontrar ninguna.

 _"Ursu... Chariot, solo me cuidaba porque se sentía culpable de que por ella perdí mis posibles habilidades mágicas. No me cuidaba porque sintiera algo por mí. ¿Es posible enamorarme y que ella no me quiera como la quiero yo? ¿Por qué me duele tanto creer eso…?"_

* * *

Al final Akko volvió a Luna Nova tras las insistencias de Lotte, Sucy y Diana y tras ello se decidió a resolver las cosas de una buena vez en el bosque Arcturus, destruyendo el Noir Rod con el Shiny Rod.

Sin embargo, cuando saboreó la victoria y se encontró frente a frente con Chariot, en principio no supo que decir. Akko se acercó con determinación a pesar de todo, y estando frente a ella se arrodilló, mirando de nuevo esos ojos que tanto le gustaban y observando a una Chariot que, si bien no lucía igual a la que alguna vez admiró, seguía siendo linda.

O al menos eso Akko pensó mientras le sonreía.

 _"Chariot, al fin puedo verte"._

El corazón de la pelirroja dio un vuelco, pues al fin podía ver los ojos de Akko con atención. Al final ella tampoco estaba equivocada; desde que vio a Akko en Luna Nova notó el color carmesí en sus ojos, resaltando de entre el color gris de los ojos de la demás gente. Fue por ello por lo que había aceptado ser su mentora bajo el nombre de Ursula Callistis tiempo antes, pues Du Nord estaba segura de que Akko era su destinada y a pesar del miedo que eso le provocaba, estuvo dispuesta a averiguarlo.

Al final sí compartían un vínculo especial y eso ambas lo sabían, por lo que tras recibir el Shiny Rod de manos de Akko, Chariot solo se dedicó a resolver sus dudas.

 _"Akko... ¿Te conformas conmigo? ¿Estás segura de que estarás bien con alguien como yo?"._

Akko solo sonrió, sabiendo ya la respuesta.

 _"Claro que sí. Te quiero"._

* * *

Todo había vuelto a la normalidad tras el incidente del misil mágico y Akko se dedicaba a continuar estudiando en su afán de convertirse en bruja, pero ahora no lo hacía sola.

Ahora Chariot estaba con ella.

Aquella tarde, entre lecciones de astronomía mágica, ambas se dedicaron a observarse con más naturalidad, con menos nervios de los que tuvieron en sus primeros acercamientos. Akko tomó el primer paso, inclinándose hacia Chariot, robándole un beso dulce de sus labios. Era un beso inexperto por parte de ambas, pero lleno de amor y admiración.

Chariot solo sonrió tras ello, colocando su frente junto a la de Akko y mirándole con todo el amor del mundo.

 _"Chariot ¿Puedo decirte algo?"_ \- Akko interrumpió la tranquilidad del momento.

Un sonrojo en ambas se hizo presente.

 _"Claro, Akko. Dime"._

Akko miró fijamente a los ojos de su destinada, dispuesta a decirle lo que pensó de ella desde la primera vez que la conoció.

 _"Durante toda la vida he visto muchos colores, incluso en tus espectáculos, pero fue ahí donde me di cuenta de algo"._

 _"¿De qué te diste cuenta?"._

 _"El color carmesí de tu mirada es mi color favorito"._

Seguido de eso, Akko cortó la distancia entre ambas mirándole fijamente a los ojos y repitiendo la misma acción, besando a la mayor y llenando el ambiente de amor y calidez.

Había muchas cosas en las cuales trabajar y muchos obstáculos a los cuales enfrentarse a futuro, pero tanto Akko como Chariot sabían que mientras estuvieran juntas todo estaría bien.


End file.
